In the field of fluid pumps used in vehicles, particularly oil pumps, it is desirable to control the amount of oil flowing through an oil circuit. Controlling the flow can have many advantages, particularly with respect to fuel economy. For example, when a vehicle speeds up a pump can provide an unnecessary increase in oil pressure due to the pump working at a greater rate which results in an increased power load on an engine crank shaft. When a vehicle is moving at slow speeds, a certain pump displacement is needed to produce required oil pressure in the circuit, however at higher speeds and the same pump displacement lead to higher flow than needed, the excess flow represents an increased parasitic load on the engine. To reduce the parasitic load, variable displacement oil pumps have been utilized. However, variable displacement pumps typically add more complexity and cost to the lubrication system not only the pump, but also other valves and hydraulic components associated with the system. With the utilization of smaller engines in automotive vehicles, it has become harder to cost justify the benefit that the utilization of variable displacement oil lubrication pumping systems provide. It is desirable to provide an all lubrication system that can be utilize with a fixed displacement oil pump that provides similar advantages previously only available with lubrication systems utilizing variable displacement pumps.